Hey Jude
by BeccketAndCastle
Summary: DeanxReader Oneshot. Enjoy! :) Please review! Rated T for violence and language (but I mean come on, with Dean, there is always a little bit of language in there, am I right?) I OWN NOTHING. I OWN NOTHING OF SUPERNATURAL (THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO) AND I DO NOT OWN HEY JUDE. As one of my favorite Fanfic Authors says, I am just dicking around.


"DEAN MOVE!" You cried and you dove forward to push him out of the way of a bullet streaming towards him. With a grunt and a flash of pain, you landed on top of Dean, a warm sensation spreading across your stomach.

"Shit!" Dean yelled as pulled himself up to grab you, "Dammit, (Y/N), why would you do that." He leaned down to try and stop the blood from pouring out of your stomach, and you hissed in pain. But when he did that, you were able to catch a glimpse of the dirt road behind Dean, and saw the demon you guys were hunting walking towards Dean. Hastily, you grabbed the Colt from Dean's belt, and before he could ask you why, you shot the bitch right through her two black and soulless eyes. As she thumped to the floor, Dean turned around in surprise, and looked back at you before you smiled back weakly.

"Well, that's twice now that you have saved my life this hunt. Guess I have to pay you back next time." He said with his signature grin. He went back to trying to stop the bleeding but you knew this kind of wound. You had seen these kinds of shots in the soldiers you patched up in Iraq before you became a hunter. These were the types of wounds that people didn't recover from unless they had surgery within twenty minutes, and you were far from 20 minutes from the closest hospital, if they would even operate.

"Dean," you whispered. He studiously avoided your gaze, focusing on keeping pressure on your stomach. "Dean," you said just a little bit louder. He met your eyes, and his beautiful green eyes, which were usually filled with mirth covering a deep sadness, were now merely overwhelmed with anguish and tears. You smiled. "Its okay Dean. Its okay." You said with a small smile.

"No its not okay (Y/N), I can't lose you!" He whipped out his phone, and dialed Sam's number, but before he could push call, you lifted your shaking bloody hand to his, and lowered it.

"Dean, please stop," You whispered hoarsely. You knew that you only had a little while left, and you didn't want to spend these last minutes arguing with Dean. With those words, his tears started to fall, but you wiped them away with one hand.

"Dean? Could you... Could you please just... hold me?" You whispered shyly.

"Yea, (Y/N). Yea." He shifted in the dirt until he was cradling your head in his lap. You looked straight into those eyes, those eyes that had consumed your many daydreams about him and before you could stop yourself, you told him your conclusion about his eyes.

"You have the eyes of a Disney princess."

"HA!" he cackled out roughly, "Of all the things in the world to say at this very moment, you have the eyes of a Disney princess is all you can come up with?"

You shrugged your shoulders, but it nearly caused your vision to black out, but you wanted all the time you could get for this.

"Hey well at least you get to see your mom again right?" Dean smiled, trying to cheer you up. Your eyes dropped and Dean instantly tensed. "(Y/N) what did you do?"

"What you would have done for me." Slowly, you reached down and rolled up your sleeve, only to reveal the mark of Cain on your forearm.

Dean roughly grabbed your arm and looked back at you in shock.

"You were chained up and unconscious in the basement. I convinced Cas to tell you that he cured you from being a demon, but that was actually impossible."

"So where do you go now (Y/N)?" Dean asked with a shaking voice.

"I am going to turn into what you were. A demon, who isn't me and who doesn't care about anything, and I need you do kill me."

"WHAT?" Dean screamed, "(Y/N) I can't do that!"

"Dean you have to. I am in love with you Dean Samuel Winchester" Your voice cracked on that last word but you kept talking, "and if you ever had any love for me at all, then you will do what I ask of you, and NOT take the mark back, because then we will repeat this same process and I will kill myself once I get that mark back. And I will make sure I stay that way, but Dean, I just want this to end now. Please." A tear finally spilled over your cheek, but before you could wipe it away, Dean had leaned over to kiss it away, and to finally kiss you. After all these years, it finally happened, and it was amazing. His soft lips didn't demand or press, they merely settled for resting against yours in the most intimate way a person could be kissed, with all the love in the world. When he pulled back he smiled.

"And I am in love with you (Y/F/N). I will do this for you, and I am so so sorry."

"And one more thing Dean. Never blame yourself. This isn't your fault. You seem to have this disorder that makes you want to blame yourself for everything, but it doesn't accomplish anything and it just hurts yourself and the people around you." Your heart audibly cracked when you could see the vulnerability in his eyes, but you pressed on. "Do this for me Dean. Love yourself, and I don't mean that cocky facade that you put up for the world to see. Love who you are deep down, because although you have made mistakes, you are the most amazing human being I have ever met. Don't forget that. Love yourself, and have a fantastic life. Do that for me. Live a life that every person would be jealous to live." You smiled before you closed your eyes, but they snapped open when you heard Dean sobbing above you

"Shhhh. Its okay. Its gonna be okay," You whispered lovingly to him. In an attempt to distract him, you asked for one more thing.

"Dean."

"Yea?"

"Could you sing to me?"

"Of course baby." While he attempted to calm down you closed your eyes to listen to his beautiful voice, as you slowly fell from this earth, for the final time.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah..._

_Nah..._

_Nah... _


End file.
